Closer (Kainora One-Shot)
by ReadingAddiction99
Summary: Kai has heard from Tenzin before that he needs to stay an arms length away from Jinora, but he just wants her closer to him. This is just a one shot I came up with thinking about my new favorite ship. First fan fiction so sorry if it's terrible. Little fluffy I think and rated T to be safe for kissing.
1. Closer

_Closer_

A/N: So this is one of the first fan fictions I've ever written so I apologize if it's poorly written or just flat out sucks. I've written a few others but haven't posted them because I'm not confident in them and I'm not with this one either but I just love Kainora they're the cutest and there aren't enough fan fictions for them yet. So here we go…

'Arms length away at all times' Kai recalled from his last 'talk' with Tenzin after he caught him and Jinora hugging. He knew he should respect the 'rules' that Tenzin had set for him, he was only trying to protect his daughter, and he knew he should get on his good side if he wanted his blessing for them to date, but he couldn't do it sometimes. He loved being close to her and touching her. Not intimately of course they were only 15 for spirits sake, but he loved it when their hands or arms brushed or he hugged her close. The time that she kissed his cheek after they rescued him from the Earth Queen's army was probably the best moment of his life so far, so when no one else was around he got as close to her as he dared. One day all the rules went out the door when they were sitting at a hidden overhang on the temple where no one could see them, and he sat close enough to Jinora that their arms were touching. He was feeling rather brave at that moment, so he took her hand in his and when she looked at him surprised he just smiled at her. She returned the smile and laid her head on his shoulder, something she didn't think she'd actually do. "I really don't like my dad's arms length away rule," Jinora said after a few moments of contempt silence. "I like being close to you," she said as she indeed scooted closer, a slight blush tinting her cheeks. "I like you being close to me," Kai said in return smiling down at her with a blush to match hers. "I like holding your hand," he squeezed her hand as he said it, "and I like hugging you." He poked her side and she squirmed a little. A smile appeared on Kai's face as he poked her again. "Stop, I'm ticklish!" she said laughing. "Oh really," he said smirking. Jinora's eyes went wide and she tried to scramble away but Kai caught her waist and pinned her down before attacking her sides with his fingers. She squealed and tried to twist out of his grasp but he had a firm grip on her hip and couldn't get free. He noticed she looked really beautiful when she was laughing, even if it was so loud and uncontrollable like it was right then. "Kai! Someone will hear us!" She yelled breathless in an attempt to get him to stop. It worked since he stopped immediately after she said it, not wanting them to be found just yet and having to go back to being an arm's length away, but he didn't take his hands off of her hips. Jinora lay still trying to catch her breath under him. She looked up at him once she'd done so and realized how close his face had become to hers. She looked into his eyes, which were a lovely shade of green, and then briefly to his lips which were pink and looked soft, and she wanted to find out if they indeed were. He noticed her looking towards his lips and wondered if he really should kiss her. It seemed like she wanted him to, but he was still a bit hesitant and afraid. Jinora leaned her head up a little more towards his, hoping he would get the hint and do the same, and he did. Their heads leaned closer until their foreheads touched, and Kai looked into her eyes one more time to make sure she really wanted him to kiss her, and he saw she did, so he leaned in the last bit and pressed his lips to hers. He couldn't believe it, he was finally kissing Jinora! And she was kissing him back! Her lips were soft and sweet and he wanted to keep kissing them forever. He put one hand up to cup her face and the other on her waist as they continued the kiss. She tried to turn her head to slightly deepen it but Kai pulled away before she could. He didn't want to ruin their first kiss because of hormones. "Sorry," he said as she looked disappointed that he had pulled away. "I didn't want to go any farther yet," he said, a slight blush forming on his cheeks as he said it. He pulled her up to stand up with him. He realized he still had his hand on her waist and used it to pull her closer to him. "I loved kissing you, I just wanted to make this first one perfect," he said. Jinora smiled lovingly at him, realizing she was glad he had stopped her before she did something she would've regretted doing later. "Thank you," she said, pecking his lips once more. He smiled down at her and kissed her again. Now that he'd had the chance to kiss her, he wanted to keep doing so every chance he got. Jinora giggled as he dipped her in the midst of their kiss. "I don't know how I'm going to be able to stay away from you and not do that every chance I get," he said when they pulled away. "I don't know how I will either," she replied. "You know there's a way that you won't have to," a voice suddenly said next to them. They both jumped away from each other as they saw Korra standing at the edge of their little overhang. "Don't worry I won't tell on you little love birds, but you will. Tenzin will find out somehow if you don't tell him so I'd do it sooner than later." Both teens sighed as they knew the avatar was right, and they would have to face the wrath of the airbending master sooner or later. "I guess we'll go tell him now and get it done," Kai said and Jinora looked at him almost shocked. She expected him to try to put this off for at least a few days at least. Kai laughed when he saw her expression and kissed her forehead. "What can I say? You bring out another, better side of me," he said. Korra smiled at the young couple, remembering how she and Mako had been when they'd first started dating. She bid the couple on their way, secretly following them. She had to see how Tenzin would react to Kai trying to date his eldest daughter.

A/N: I might try to add onto this later with their conversation with Tenzin but I'm not sure… I guess it will depend on if anyone even reads this ha


	2. The Talk

A/N: Okay so I decided to continue because there were some people who actually wanted me to write more! Thank you everyone for all the reviews they really made my day J I had an idea in my head on how I wanted this to go but I'm not sure how well it really worked but I hope you enjoy!

Kai's heart was about to beat out of his chest as he and Jinora walked toward her father's room. They were about to tell him that they were now dating as of about five minutes ago, which made the situation even more nerve-wracking. He knew in the end it would be worth it if he could get Tenzin's blessing to date Jinora. They continued down the hallway still hand in hand and Jinora could feel the nervousness coming off of him. She squeezed his hand and smiled up at him to try to calm him, though she was pretty nervous herself.

"It'll be okay," she assured.

She really wasn't sure herself how her father would react to her being with Kai, and she had to admit she was worried he'd freak out and try to keep them apart, but she had to stay positive. He smiled back at her and took a deep breath to try to ease some of the nerves. They neared the end of the hall and came up upon Tenzin's 'office' of sorts where he spent most of his time these days. They turned toward each other, having a silent debate on who was going to knock, which Kai lost, making Jinora smile a little in satisfaction. Kai then turned towards the door, knocking twice before hearing Tenzin's voice telling them to enter. The young couple decided at the last second to let go of each other's hands before entering. His office was very plain even though it was like his second bedroom, with only a few decorations on the walls and a plain desk with papers scattered all over it, though there was a balcony that had pillows set up for meditation. Tenzin looked up, surprised to see both of them there.

"Hi daddy," Jinora said smiling innocently, making Tenzin raise his eyebrows in suspicion as to what was going on.

"Okay what did you do or what's wrong?" Tenzin asked eyeing the both of them.

"Uh," Kai started, not really knowing what to say.

"We," Jinora tried to add on.

"I kind of… kissed your daughter, and she kissed me back and we're hoping maybe you would somehow be okay with us dating!" Kai rushed out wanting to know the airbender's answer. Tenzin's eyes went wide and his face started turning red with anger, and they knew he was about to explode on them. Before he could though, a medium-sized rock came flying through the balcony window towards Jinora, and Kai being the only one to notice quickly enough jumped in front her to take the blow for her if he had to, trying to airbend the rock away, though he was not quick enough and it hit him in the ribs. He fell to the ground beneath Jinora's feet groaning in pain and she knelt down beside him.

"Why'd you do that you idiot?" Jinora asked in disbelief.

"Better me than you get hurt," he replied. "You'll never have to feel pain if I can help it."

Jinora blushed at his sweet words and pecked his lips, completely oblivious to her father watching the two intently. Tenzin was suddenly having a change of heart after this small incident. He was prepared to separate the two to the best of his ability until Kai saved his daughter. Being reminded of the attack he quickly ran out to the balcony to look for the attacker, but found no one. He couldn't see Korra hiding a few rooms away, feeling awful as she hadn't meant to launch the rock that hard at them, just enough so Kai would protect Jinora like he did, convincing Tenzin that he was worthy of dating his daughter, which had been accomplished, but she still felt bad about hitting him so hard. The avatar crept back towards the office once she thought it was safe to come back and listen some more.

"Well Kai that was very brave of you to jump and protect my daughter from that rock, though I have no idea where it could've come from, there's no one attacking the temple." Tenzin said.

"Thank you sir, though I'd do anything to protect her. I can't stand even the thought of someone hurting her." Kai said looking at Jinora as he did so, who had a small blush lighting her cheeks. He smiled and took her hand, rubbing his thumb across the back of it.

"I know you probably don't like me very much," Kai said turning to Tenzin. "But I can promise you I won't hurt Jinora. I'd hurt myself twice as much if I did because she doesn't deserve it, and I can promise I'll do everything I possibly can to protect her and make her happy, because she makes me happier than I've ever been and I don't want to lose her."

At this point Tenzin was convinced he at least had to give this boy a chance, for his daughter's sake. She was looking at him with pure adoration and love in her eyes at his words and he just couldn't take away that happiness from her.

"I never said I didn't like you Kai, I guess I'm just being a protective old dad, but if you make my daughter happy, well then I'll give you two my blessing to date, though there will be boundaries." Tenzin said looking at them sternly at the end.

The young couple looked ecstatic at the news and turned to each other with the biggest grins on their faces before hugging each other tightly. After a minute, Jinora broke her hug with Kai to hug her father instead.

"Thank you daddy," she said excitedly and Tenzin couldn't keep the smile from his face at his daughter's happiness.

Jinora and Kai left the room a few minutes later after Tenzin had set his 'boundaries' for them, which were mostly about being intimate, making them both blush scarlet even though they both knew neither were anywhere near ready for that. Once they were a few hallways away from Tenzin Kai turned to Jinora and grabbed her face and kissed her happily. He couldn't believe he was now dating this beautiful girl in front of him. He pulled away to look at her face. She was smiling her beautiful smile at him, the one where her entire face lit up and her eyes and nose crinkled in the most adorable way. Her brown eyes were full of happiness and love and he was amazed that she looked at HIM like that. Jinora was so happy she didn't even know what to do with herself. She and Kai had her dad's blessing to date, meaning they wouldn't have to hide and be secretive all the time. She could really kiss him any time she felt like it now and that was such a great feeling to her. She looked into his lovely green eyes and saw nothing but adoration for her, and she couldn't understand why he looked at HER like that though she was glad he did.

"I can really kiss you anytime I want now can't I?" Jinora said voicing her earlier thoughts with a giant grin on her face.

"Yup and I can do the same with you," Kai replied with a grin to match hers.

"Are your ribs feeling okay?" she asked suddenly remembering that he had been hit pretty hard with that rock, almost forgetting about it completely in her excitement.

"Yeah I'm okay though I think I'll be a little sore tomorrow," he said chuckling a little.

"So I can't play doctor and 'nurse you back to health single-handedly," she joked playfully.

"Oh man, I think my ribs are really starting to hurt now. My adrenaline is probably wearing off. I might need you to fix me up," he said playing along with her and leaning on her dramatically. She laughed at him before speaking again.

"Really though thank you for saving me from that boulder," she said more serious this time.

"Anything to protect my girl," he said pecking her lips.

"I like the sound of that," she said blushing.

"Me too," he said kissing her once more.

~Le end~


End file.
